


A Few Seconds More

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  There's something wrong with his engines.<br/>Pairing:  Scotty/The Enterprise engines<br/>Disclaimer:  Oh, so very not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Seconds More

X X X

I dinna have a clue what was going on with my engines. The wee bairns, they weren’t working properly. Telltale lights were flashing, giving me fair warning something wasn’t right. I couldn’t do anything proper from outside, I needed to get into a jeffries tube and figure out what was making my engines go gang aft agley.

The _Enterprise_ rocked, sending me crashing into a computer bank. I got my balance, wiping my forearm over my sweating forehead. I could hear the Captain’s voice, “Scotty, we need more power!”

I know, Captain, I know. “Yes, sair,” I said to the comm. “Workin’ on it!”

The siren blared, and I knew my time was running out. I had to figure out what was going on with my engines, or the _Enterprise_ \- and the rest of us – wasn’t going to make out of this battle.

Into the jeffries tube I went, with all my equipment. So little time to figure it out, so little time to get it all right. The ship rocked again but there was little room to move within the tube. I shoved a sonic wrench between my teeth and ripped open a panel to peer inside.

“Ah, there you are!” I grinned around the wrench, reaching inside. I could fix this. I could. I just needed a few seconds of time.

I hope the Captain was able to give it to me.

X X X


End file.
